The sixth hokage of konoha
by uzamaki52gmail.com
Summary: When naruto becomes hokage, he then one night becomes injured, and has to recuperate in the hospital. What will happen when he discovers who will take half the job when he cannot. What will he do to get his seat back faster, and kick the person or persons off his seat? Contains no yoai.


A story after the war with naruto playing as the hokage after tsunade retired. Going through what mistakes he makes, and his life of hokage. Hope you enjoy this story. Please tell me what you think with the review.

IN THE HOKAGE TOWER (Narutos POV.)

Naruto sits in his hokage seat that he's had for now a week now, since tsunade has retired from the job, declaring that she said that he deserved the title. The problem was since he's taken the job he's been so overloaded with paperwork it's unbelievable, it makes him wonder how tsunade did it. His assistant always kept him busy, at which he was surprised at who it was, he was expecting shizune to work with him, but that all went out the window when tsunade strolled in the office one day with an arm slung over sakura-Chan's shoulder smiling evilly. Ever since then she kept on his case of how important this and that was to get done at the most possible time or schedule, it made him wish that he could just replace himself with a shadow clone so he could get some ramen and relax for awhile. A pair of fingers snap him out of his musing an he looks up to see an irritated sakura glaring him down "come on naruto you'll never get to go home if you fool around and don't get these papers done, I want to go home to. That's why on nights like these I'll allow you to make some shadow clones just for nights like these, but not all the time got it?" I grin forming the signs and not a second later two shadow clones pop into existence, I point at the paper "now me, you two clones and sakura-Chan over there is going to get all these papers done in thirty minutes tops, now lets do this!"

We Work at the promised time as promised, so I stretch out my back and look over at sakura as we both walk towards the entrance of the tower to go home "sakura-Chan thank you letting me make shadow clones that made paperwork so much easier!" Sakura smiles at me, then pats me on the shoulder while were standing now in front of her parents house "your welcome naruto, but remember in three days there's a very important meeting taking place with all the clan heads, elders, and the civilian council, you better remember it too." She shows her fists into a ball, I shiver in fear shaking my head yes furiously "hai, hai sakura-Chan I'll remember nothing to worry about, you can count on me!" Sakura then hugs me, and heads into her house waving goodbye, sighing I head into the direction of my place soaking in the cool nights air. When I get into my apartment, I shower, get into my night ware, eat, and finally go to bed. I wake at three in the morning with an urge to take a piss, when I lift myself out of bed, my head is fuzzy, vision blurry, wobbly on my feet, and I feel just plain sick, but what's worse is severe throbbing pain in my abdomen. Trying to lift myself, I ungracefully fall back on the edge of the bed, and the pain only gets worse.

I then with newfound strength block out the pain, and head into the bathroom where I collapse on the floor, throw up violently in the toilet. For nearly five minutes I throw up constantly, and my throat burns of my stomach acids being forced up my throat, it's then that I remember I have to get up to try to find medicine for this sickness of some sort, and before I have to go back to my office in the morning. Shakily getting up, I lean against the sink, and search my cupboard for anything that would help me at the moment or at least get rid of the pain so I could hide it from sakura and all the others. "dammit!" I swear at finding nothing to help with my predicament, dragging myself back to bed, I lay down and just like a punch in the head from baa-Chan I'm out.

_knock, knock, knock! _I jump up at the knocking at my door, knowing it's sakura, so I glance over at the clock to see the time it's already two hours from my time to get into office. My foot hits a bottle of painkillers on the floor that I completely forgot about so popping three in my mouth, I go to get dressed for the waiting sakura at my door. Cleaning myself up, and spraying myself with fresh spray, I walk up to the door, and open it revealing sakura with Sasuke and Kakashi. I laugh letting them in my house once there sat down sakura speaks "what did you get dressed for, tsunade said she would take over role of hokage today to give you a break, and yeah I know big surprise huh? We were just about to head to ichuraku's for some ramen you want to come naruto?" At the moment just the smell of food itself gave me a sick feeling, so I lie to sakura "na, na not today since I already ate like five ramen cups this morning alone, you go ahead, and I'll meet all of you at training ground seven!"

They all give me a weird look, and Sasuke gets up from his chair "where's the bathroom, naruto?" I point down the hall "down this hall, and it'll be the very last door that's painted red on the left." Sasuke nods as a thanks and walks down towards the bathroom, as sakura gives me a worried look "naruto did you get any sleep last night at all, you have dark circles below your eyes?" I give her a tired smile "na not really, kept tossing and turning last night, had nightmares about the paperwork ya know!" She giggles at the comment of mine, and it seemed she was just about to say something else when Sasuke came back in the room giving me I look that said you better explain, and he sits by me this time "so naruto what happened last night for there to be vomit in the toilet and all your various empty bottles of medicine scattered on the floor out of your cabinet by your sink?" I then realize I was so tired last night that I didn't clean up any of the mess in the bathroom so I quickly come up with a fake story that will hopefully fool them into the truth "well you see last night, I must have eaten some bad food that was left over in my fridge, and I got sick from it. I was so tired as well to, and I was looking through the medicine cabinet to try to find some pills to help my stomach, and some sleeping pills to help me sleep, but my luck wasn't on my side as I was out of medicine. After my little exploit, I just finally gave up going back to bed completely forgetting to clean that mess up, but I didn't get much sleep last night either, because I kept tossing and turning throughout the night."

They look at me for a few seconds until sakura leans forward "well while were in town today, I'll get you some medicine for that type of stuff, and you should really check your cabinet every once in a while to see what you need for emergency cases like that." I nod screaming yes in my mind that they believed a lie, but there was still a slight twinge of pain in my abdomen at least the pain pills helped me on my case. A hand taps my shoulder, and I look over to my right to see Sasuke glaring holes into my head, it sort of looked like he didn't believe me one bit, he turns to sakura and Kakashi "I'll stay here, once you two get your ramen come back here, we'll hang out with naruto today, fine with you two?" They nod, head out the door, it's quiet for a few minutes, and when I feel there chakra far off Sasuke turns to me grabbing my wrist. "tell me the truth dobe, that was a crock of shit from what you told us! Plus why is your arm feverish, you don't get fever from fake food poisoning?" I try to yank my arm away from him, but he has a strong grip "I told all of you the truth, now just let go of my wrist!"

He takes out a bottle of the pain pills that I took this morning "oh yeah, if you didn't have medicine then why was this on your bedroom floor?" I flinch at his questions but quickly recompose myself bearing another lie "I didn't know I had those, you must have put them there to get me in trouble!" Sasuke puts the pills down and looks me seriously in the eyes "that story of yours was a cover up, and I know you didn't eat breakfast this morning either. If you ate ramen you would of had ramen cups in the trash which was completely empty, and a pot of used to be water on the stove, which wasn't there. Now tell me the truth!" I again try to get away from him, but this time a fist is buried in my stomach, and I double over after having the breath knocked out of me. My vision becomes blurry to the point I'm on the verge of passing out, and the pain comes rushing back at full force this time. Arms wrap around me as they lay me on the couch I was sitting on, and take off my jacket laying it across the back of the couch.

I open my eyes not knowing how long has passed as voices sound like there underwater, I feel something cool laying over my eyes and over my heated forehead, as I can now hear the voices a little clearer now. "what happened to naruto Sasuke, and I need to know why he has this fever?" I hear sakura clearly this time, but flinch when a hand is placed on my abdomen, sakura turns wiping the cool cloth out of my line of sight, worry shining in her emerald eyes. "how are you feeling naruto? I need you to tell me where you hurt, if any where?" I weakly nod as a bead of sweat rolls down my cheek "my...my abdomen...h...hurts the m...most." She nods as she turns back to work, understanding the kind of unbearable pain I'm in at the moment. Taking two of her fingers she slowly pokes different parts of my stomach, while telling Sasuke to hold my shoulders and Kakashi to hold my knees, when she pokes the lower right side of my stomach a little ways below my ribs, it creates an explosion of pain within me. I struggle to get up screaming from pain, and tears start to leak out of my eyes, as she's trying to calm me down.

Sakura turns to Kakashi "summon pakkun and send him to lady tsunade and tell her to bring a medical team with her to narutos apartment, and to hurry!" Kakashi summons pakkun as he sits in the corner waiting for tsunade and her team of medics, as sakura brushes her fingers in my hair. Finally the pain fades away after a few minutes with sakura yelling at me to stay awake, but I'm so tired that I just want to sleep now.

(SAKURA'S POV.)

Looking down at naruto I see to my horror he's going into shock, so quickly collecting myself I turn to Sasuke in a panic. In a demanding voice I give Sasuke instructions "get that banket over there we need to keep him warm, because he's going into shock. If he doesn't warm up his major organs will start to shut down, which resulting in death!" I watch Sasuke pick up the blanket and carefully put it over narutos unconscious figure, I sigh worriedly from the heat emitting off of narutos forehead. Sasuke sits beside me actually showing worry towards naruto, from the other times he didn't, he slowly reaches out his arm and grabs narutos hand holding it as to comfort him.

It's ten minutes later of the two of us holding onto naruto as worried we could get, when the front door opens revealing the medical team with tsunade. The medics rush over with equipment held in hand, as sasuke moves out of the way. I hold narutos head as one of the medics slip an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, and I watch the mask fog up with each labored breath that he takes. The medics grasp his body preparing to lift him onto the backboard for transportation, I help as the team carefully puts naruto on the board as some others get to work strapping naruto down for travel to the hospital. I move out of the way then standing bedside Sasuke when the team picks up the board putting it on a stretcher, they then look towards tsunade waiting for further instructions. Tsunade walks over to naruto looking down at his still form then up to the medics "take him to the hospital and get some imaging of his whole body, and give him an MRI while your at it too. Sakura and I are going with you, as shizune will be waiting at the front doors of the hospital, take blood samples, and when the results are in if there's anything wrong with him that needs immediate surgery, you better damn well please take him to the OR!"

She turns to me as the medics rush out the door towards the hospital in a mad rush, and she looks me in the eye "sakura lets go, your other two teammates can wait in the waiting room if they wish." I nod with a set of determination in my eyes, and turn to the other two "we'll tell tsunade what happened after we get this mess done with, ok?" The two boys nod there head but then Sasuke walks up to me "no we'll give her a report while were in the waiting room, and when were done we'll tell whoevers nearby to take that to anyone working on narutos case or in her medical team." Tsunade hugs Sasuke with tears shining in her eyes "thank you Sasuke, we need to know what causing this to happen to him, and while he's in the hospital could you and Kakashi look out for narutos hokage seat when I'm with him?" The two nod at her as me and master head out the door towards the hospital.

When I get to the hospital, I run to the room that narutos held in with tsunade right behind me. Narutos in the middle of the screening room with the process already going on, and I watch the medic in charge move it over narutos abdomen and a second later a pictures taken, he then moves all the way down until it's at narutos feet. The process is finally done and over with, he looks at us while the others move the heavy tarp away and off narutos body, it's then I see that he's already been put in a hospital gown. When narutos back on the stretcher they move out of the room and the medic in charge walks up to the two of us "tsunade-sama the blood test has already been sent out for testing, and as the two of you could see we just got done with the imaging. Naruto-sama is currently being taken to get an MRI at the moment, the results of everything should be finished and the sent to us in half an hour at the most. He's on oxygen and when there threw up there with the MRI, we'll then start him on some IV drips."

Tsunade pats the man on the shoulder as appreciation of a good job, and gives off a small smile "thank you, but the rest of team seven Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake should be in the waiting right now, anyways there writing a report of what happened before, after naruto collapsed, when there done they'll hand it to one of the team or someone else, so be ready for it." He bows as the three of us walk out to the MRI that's in progress, on the way there we run into Sasuke that's carrying a drink fixing to head back to the waiting room, and he looks me in the eye "how's naruto any word about what's wrong with him?" I shake my head sadly no "no Sasuke, the tests are being run at this current moment, so please be patient would you." He lowers his head and turns the other direction, I look on sadly before my group walks on ahead again.

In the room we arrive right when they finish yet again, lifting naruto back onto the stretcher, and wheeling him out of the room, as the medic that was with us heads deeper into the room. Tsunade puts her hand on my shoulder trying to not cry "sakura go with the team, I'll be with him in the room over there waiting for the results to come in, now go and see if you can help any of the medics with naruto." I nod for the many of number of times that day and stalks out of the room, with tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

30 MINUTES LATER (SAKURA'S POV. STILL)

I brush my hand on top of narutos feverish forehead, watching him breath with breathes that have become more labored since I got in his room. looking down I see the various IV drips that are keeping him hydrated, medicated, giving out nutrients, and one just in case he needs a blood transfusion. I pull down the covers down to his waist, and pull the gown up to reveal his abdomen, I gently put my hand on the skin only to pull back at the sheer heat radiating off of the area. I become panicked, fixing to get up to get help when the door slams open! A medic team, along with tsunade come rushing in the room yelling various sorts of things, I quickly shut them up by punching a table "what's going on here?!" Tsunade comes up to me feeling his abdomen only to have the same reaction that I had, she looks up panic in her eyes "sakura naruto has appendicitis, and he needs emergency surgery. The team is going to take his bed up to the OR as quickly as possible, we need your help in the operation as well, do you think you can handle it without getting emotional?" I nod and follow the others out of the door and down the hall towards the OR.

When we get to our destination, the medics waste no time getting in there, and prepping him for surgery. That's when my eyes meet up with Sasuke's which in fact he jumps up and try's to go through the doors but I hold him back. "no Sasuke no!, you can't go through there your not a certified medic or surgeon! You wouldn't be any help to him anyways, all you can do here is wait until the surgeries done!" Sasuke stops struggling and sinks into a chair his hands in his face and all the fight previously leaving his body only to leave a hollow shell. "I know!...but I just want to be there with him...even though he can't see or hear me." I get to his level and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, I then speak in a gentle voice to him "I know you do, but you should know lady tsunade herself plus me are going to perform the surgery, even then she is going to have the best medics in there with naruto. I have to go in there now, so don't worry so much about anyone doing a bad job. They all want naruto to live, and maybe when were done I'll talk tsunade-sama into letting us visit him, even if it's for a few minutes or hours." He nods his head squeezing my hand for extra comfort before he lets go and I walk through the doors to perform the needed surgery on naruto.

12 HOURS LATER (SASUKE'S POV.)

My eyes and body are tired from both exhaustion and worry over my brother even though not by blood but by simple bonds for going on up to twelve hours of surgery already. Kakashi sits beside me as tired as I am, but usually someone would see that book of his with him reading, and this time no such book was out, his eyes filled to the brim with pent up worry for naruto. I continue to look at the doors, after several hours back I just got done with the report for tsunade and sakura to read it for themselves, handing the clipboard over to the medical personnel that happened to pass by me when I completed it. My back hurts from being hunched over for so long over my worry for naruto, just...just hoping that he made it out alive from the surgery, so I stretch it out, and I get a huge pop along with severe pain, that earns me some glances from people around me.

Just when I'm about to try to get some rest by leaning back the door opens to reveal sakura still in her bloody gowns. I quickly jump up and in front of her "how is he sakura? Was the surgery a success? What was the surgery for?!" She puts her hands in front of me, on my shoulders to stop my continuing ranting "calm down Sasuke! The surgery was a success, and naruto had appendicitis, but he is being moved to the ICU unit right now to be closely monitored. Now he'll be weak for some time, but he'll also have to stay in the hospital for awhile as well. Also good news, I managed to talk tsunade into letting team seven in whole go and visit naruto for a few hours at the most, I know that means the world to you." I let out a sigh I didn't know I had and give a small smile "will he wake up at all anytime tonight?" Sakura looks at me while at the same time removing her bloodied gowns "no, right at this moment he's on sedatives, painkillers, and he's still under the effect of the anesthesia. Hey at least we can talk to him, but don't jostle him around on the bed, he has bandages all over his torso, from the incision of the surgery." I nod in relief of the news when Kakashi comes up beside me, and he looks at sakura with an eye smile "what room is he in sakura?"

She disposes her gowns as we three head through the door down the hall "he's two floors up, once you get out of the elevator that whole floor is the ICU unit for the most monitored patients need to be placed. You go left and in room 314 he's been placed in there, and they should nearly be done placing him in his room." I walk out of the elevator once it dings and opens it's doors for us to get out and go to our friends room. Finally were in front of his door as tsunade steps out with her team of medics, motioning for us to go in there to visit him, and we take our seats with Kakashi at the end of the bed, me at one side of the bed, and sakura at the other side of the bed. I look at naruto in the worst shape I've seen him in a long time; he's pale, weak, sweating with fever, and all kinds of monitors surrounding his small form. In one arm he has three different IV drips, a blood pressure monitor on his upper arm, and white lines that connect to pads stuck on his chest. There's also an oxygen mask over the lower portion of his face, the covers are pulled up to his waist where one can see the sterile white hospital gown put on his form with both arms draped over the tops of the covers. On his bare arm there is a paper band around his wrist with information about him, showing he's now a patient of the hospital, I lean into the bed grasping his hand gently.

I look back up to sakura watching her pushing the hair out of his eyes and off his clammy forehead, she then turns to Kakashi that's watching two of us "Kakashi-sensei can you go get a wash cloth with a small bowl of cold water for narutos fever?" He nods going into the bathroom nearby to get the needed objects, she then turns her attention towards me "Sasuke he'll get better, but when he wakes up he won't like it that he'll be forced to stay in the hospital much less in bed with a catheter hooked up for his wastes. Tomorrow he's expected to wake up, so we can come and visits him." I smile up at narutos mask covered face "when is the mask supposed to go?" She sighs brushing his hair gently again "when his breathing gets better, as you can see he's not breathing so good now, but at least he's breathing better than before the surgery. During surgery he had to have the tube down his throat to help him breathe that's how bad it got, but it got gradually better." I go to say something else when the bathroom door opens with Kakashi carrying a bowl of cool water with a cloth off on the side of it, and he puts it on the bedside table then goes back to his seat.

Sakura nods her head as a thank you to him before she turns back to the bowl. Dipping the cloth into the water she wrings out the excess water and puts it over narutos heated forehead, he then unconsciously in his sleep sighs from the relief the cloth is giving him, and the three of us smile over that scene. We sit for hours after that chatting about the good times with naruto, as sakura changes the cloth multiple times during the period of time. The time flies past on us, and we don't notice until tsunade walks into the room a clipboard in hand, she then walks up to naruto checking his vitals, the monitors, and other equipment. She puts her clipboard on the wrung at the end of the bed by narutos covered feet and sits down into a chair joining us, she rubs her forehead of any hair covering her face when she looks back at naruto "sakura I see that your helping by bringing the fever down the traditional way, while at the same time he's being helped by drugs too. I can see that's he's improved since he's emerged from surgery, including his breathing. He'll also have to stay in bed for about a week maybe more depending on how well he improves, so who's going to take him to ichuraku's after his stay here to show how much you love him as a family?"

Sakura raises her hand before me or Kakashi-sensei could as she has a smile on her face, she then turns to tsunade a sparkle in her eye "I am, anyways I can't let my brother starve after being checked out of the hospital. I'll by him groceries as well when he's discharged, he's going to eat healthy for once in his life after he eats that ramen!" Tsunade looks amused, but smirks nothing less at sakura "well I wouldn't worry about groceries if I were you." The three of us stare at her strangely, as she continues her happy rant "the villagers and shinobi alike are giving naruto gifts, so many in fact that the gifts had to be moved to the hokages mansion. They even filled his current apartment with things up to fresh vegetables, fruits, meats, and even new dishes like plates, cups, bowls, and silverware." We all look at her astonished, but sakura cuts in "wait so they did all that for naruto,...I mean that's wow, he really changed the village and the people in it didn't he?" Kakashi then laughs a little with an eye smile "You have no idea not only has he changed the leaf village, but he's changed the whole world for the better. The world practically worships the ground he walks on, every village wants him to eat in there restaurants, train young shinobi, and especially the girls want to date him."

Tsunade glares at Kakashi knowing what he's thinking of at the last of that statement, and he puts his hands up in defense "no, no it's not what you think tsunade-sama! I meant that every girl has a dream of dating the savior of the world! I didn't mean that in a perverted kind of way, but I'm sure that if narutos master was here he would have a high old time writing away for his next book!" Kakashi cringes when tsunade gives him a steel hard glare so he shuts his mouth right at that moment, and sits in the chair silently. Sakura and I laugh at Kakashi's situation, as he sits there embarrassed "well that's the first that I saw of Kakashi being embarrassed in a while! Not even when you were a child Kakashi that you ever were as embarrassed as you are now." Tsunade laughs silently in the room, along with the rest of us. When the fun times of laughing died down tsunade declared that we go home to get some well needed rest, and that we could come visit naruto tomorrow, so we all get up and head home leaving behind naruto in the dark room only lighted by the moon shining through the window, knowing it was midnight from our stay.

IN THE MORNING AT TEN A.M. (NARUTOS POV.)

It's warm around me, as I feel something over my face giving me oxygen, so that leads me to think that there's an oxygen mask there. My senses and smells start catching up to my awakening body, I smell antiseptics and I instantly know where I'm at...the hospital. I try to open my eyes, but once I do I'm blinded by the lights overhead, and I squeeze my eyes closed. This time I open them slowly to see white walls, and sterile white blankets over my form, it's then that a door opens to a nurse with a clipboard in hand. She looks up and stops in her tracks when she realizes that I'm awake, she quickly comes up to my side putting the clipboard aside on the bed. Taking out a small flashlight, and she clicks it on shining it in my eyes earning a wince from me. Pulling back as quickly as she approached she then holds up some fingers "how many fingers am I holding up naruto-sama?" I count her finger then look up at her face "four fingers." She smiles knowing I counted right then checks something on the clipboard before turning back to me "that's right naruto-sama, now how do you feel, any pains?"

My body feels numb at the moment so I tell her how I feel physically "my body is numb, I don't know if it's supposed to hurt or not. Did something major happen while I was unconscious?" She writes on the board then flips through some papers "You had a surgery to remove an appendix that was leaking fluids into your abdomen. The people that operated on you were tsunade-sama, sakura-sama, and a team of the best medics we have in the hospital, it was that it says here a twelve hour surgery to fix you. You also have a minor infection in your lungs that's the cause for the mask on your face, but you'll be in here on complete bed rest for awhile in the hospital. You don't have to worry about the bathroom, you have a catheter in at the moment, since your body is pretty weak." I take in all her information up until the last part when something deep inside snaps in me "get that thing out of me I don't need it! I don't need to stay on bed rest either I'll be fine in a few days!" I try to get up but the nurse holds me down by the shoulders "no naruto-sama your not as well as you think you are, now get back in bed before you rip the stitches or I'll have to sedate you!"

I continue to struggle, but that's until a booming voice stops me "naruto you little brat, you better stay in that bed if you know what's good for you!" I turn my head to see baa-Chan standing there with the rest of my team, but they come into the room as quick as they arrived, it's then that I stop struggling with the nurse by me holding a syringe full of clear liquid. Baa-Chan walks up to my bed, then looks at the nurse "you can go I'll handle the brat, but you can leave the sedative with me or sakura over there, we just made your job a lot easier, and you can take a thirty minute break for having such a hard time with this troublesome patient right here." She smiles handing the sedative to tsunade who puts it in her pocket, and walks out of the room leaving me with the others that wouldn't let out me off that easily. Baa-Chan stalks up to me as my team sit down in some chairs nearby, and she pokes me on the arm in slight irritation that I acted the way I did. "Why did you act that way to such a sweet nurse like that, she would have treated you better than I'm going to for your actions."

I give her a weak slight smile but she taps my arm in irritation "don't you smile about your situation, considering you almost died on the operating table yesterday." My smile fades and I look in her eyes as she sits down beside my bed putting the needle in her doctors coat pocket. She looks back up at me "brat your staying here for as long as you need to heal, but then you'll have to prove to me that your fit enough to me by walking around this whole floor twice and running half of it once without collapsing or passing out and also having a relapse." I just look at her with a pout on my face that's full of disappointment, and next thing I know that I'm being laughed at. I look over at my team that's laughing even the teme joined in, how could they betray me likes this! Sakura wipes her eyes freeing them of the excess tears that leaked out from her laughing fit, she then looks at me with a sweet smile "naruto when you get out of here I have a special surprise for you,...but only on one condition...you have to stay in the hospital and follow everyone that works here, you have to follow there orders, got it so you promise?." I smile nodding happily wanting the surprise from sakura, she smiles and pats my head "well good, but if I find out that you broke your vow, you won't get anything from me!"

I nod and look at the door as it opens to reveal the rest of the rookie nine with what's left of there sensei's. They come and sit down in any of the few chairs left available, on the floor, or just leaning against the wall, as tsunade turns to them "good to see all of you could make it, and as you can see narutos stuck in bed. He been yelled at but I don't think enough, plus he's not hokage as of this moment. I'm sadly hokage when I'm away from the hospital, but when I'm with in the hospital Kakashi and Sasuke has taken the mantel until naruto heals fully and is medically discharged." I hear what she says and looks over at the two named for replacements to, and I just snap "no way baa-Chan you can't really trust Sasuke to be hokage, he would ruin this whole village, and I just don't think that he's responsible enough to be in that position!"


End file.
